Another Messed up Story!
by StrawB-32123
Summary: As the title says.... Please read my story! This is a really stupid summary.....Oh well Please RR! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Another messed up day...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I'm running out of ideas!  
  
Trunks: How about you do another chapter for one of your another stories?  
  
Me: O_o??? Where did you come from?  
  
Trunks: *shrugs*  
  
Me: Oh.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Heh heh! I though I would just do one of those. *Everyone glares* ...Hey! Don't look at me like that! *Everyone is still glaring* I mean EVERYONE has done one! *Still glaring* .....Okay not everyone...... *Glaring still* ....T_T Fine... *Everyone is STILL glaring*..... Oops! I should probably shut up now... I hope you enjoy the story.....  
  
*Everyone stops glaring*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Radditz and Vegeta are seated at a table eating their dinner. Radditz is using a sharp knife to cut something with. He set the knife down next to him.  
  
"Sharp kkkkkkknnnnnniiiifffffffeeeeeee......." Vegeta dragged out the words.  
  
Radditz froze. He slowly turned his head. He saw Vegeta looking hypnotically at the knife. He quickly snatched the knife back and put it down on his other side. He inched away slightly from the prince.  
  
~  
  
An awkward silence passed over the table.  
  
"Sooooo.........What did you do today? Anything interesting?" Radditz asked. Trying to spark up a conversation.  
  
Vegeta slowly shook his head.  
  
"Well....I did get my scouter back from Zarbon...."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Zarbon can I please have my scouter back?"  
  
An evil smirk spread across Zarbon's face.  
  
"Sure you can! NOT!" Zarbon let out an evil laugh.  
  
Vegeta frowned.  
  
He leaped up and grabbed a handful of the lizard's hair. Zarbon yelped in surprise.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"Listen up Mouldy-locks! You better give me back my scouter or else.....I will be havink to be takink ziz hair out."  
  
Zarbon squeaked.  
  
"Fine you can have your stupid scouter back!"  
  
Vegeta let go of Zarbon's hair and with a growl, Zarbon handed over the scouter. Vegeta beamed. He mock-saluted.  
  
"I'll be thanking ya maam!" And with that he bounded mockingly out of the room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hmm...that's nice...Did you do anything else?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess... Nappa showed me how to use a couple of guns..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Nappa is pacing back and forth in a large room tinkering with a small shot gun. Vegeta is sitting on a table, playing with his amour.  
  
"Okay! Now! We are going to start off with a smaller gun.....blah...blah....blah..." That was all Vegeta heard before he tuned out his guard. He gazed around the room and spotted and big red door with a [Do Not Enter] sign on it. You know the ones, how you're just dying to find out what's behind it!  
  
The small boy picked himself up and waddled over to it. He reached up and yanked open the door.  
  
///  
  
Meanwhile, Nappa was completely oblivious to the boy's disappearance.  
  
///  
  
All of a sudden a huge wave of bullets went flying over Nappa's head, creating a silhouette on the wall.  
  
Nappa froze in shock. When the smoke disappeared he looked down to see a smirking Vegeta, with a huge machine gun in his hands. Nappa fell to the ground in a feint.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
He sighed then shrugged.  
  
"Hey at least now you know I don't need target practice..." Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hah! I bet ya that was a real BLAST!" Radditz chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bleh...I'm running out of ideas.... Has anyone got an idea?  
  
*sighs* Oh well.....  
  
Should I do another chapter?  
  
Was this too short?  
  
Should I shut up? .......Yes....-_- 


	2. Chapter 2

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~Okay these stories have nothing to do with the first chapter, but they are just really short little skits I thought up...^_^~  
  
Radditz and Vegeta were standing before Freiza's throne. They had just gotten in trouble again.  
  
Freiza sighed angrily.  
  
"Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves today?" he growled.  
  
Radditz swayed nervously.  
  
"We have nothing to say maam!" Vegeta piped up.  
  
Freiza froze.  
  
"What did you just call me?" he snarled.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about maam!" the boy replied.  
  
Radditz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry sir, he does that to everybody."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The older saya-jin shrugged and mentally rolled his eyes. [Lol!^_^]  
  
Freiza turned his attention to Vegeta, who was currently fidgeting with his tail.  
  
"Why do you call me maam? Why don't you call me sir like everybody else does?" The lizard grinded his teeth, trying not to loose his patience with the young boy.  
  
"It would be going against my beliefs if I called you otherwise Milady." Vegeta saluted.  
  
"What beliefs?" Freiza rolled his eyes, hoping that this was just a stupid faze.  
  
Vegeta just stared ahead.  
  
"What beliefs?" Freiza repeated, louder this time.  
  
Vegeta tilted his head to the side. Then, in a mere flash, he whipped out his hand, pulled of his glove and stuck his palm in Freiza's face. A small symbol was printed on his hand. It was a small circle with a five pointed star in the middle. Vegeta hissed and ran out of the room.  
  
Radditz sweatdropped.  
  
Freiza's left eye twitched.  
  
He then looked over to Radditz.  
  
"Explain." He barked.  
  
Radditz blinked.  
  
The two stared at each other for a while.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"What?" Radditz asked. He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Freiza sweatdropped.  
  
So much for the explanation.....Oh well..... That was a waste of time....-_- ;;  
  
~[Vegeta's little "faze" never ended and he continued to call every man "lady" or "maam" or "miss" etc. And when he came across the odd female or two, he would call them sir....Don't ask me why, I'm just an idiot....Wait.....I just insulted myself....-_-]~  
  
##################################################  
  
Okay! Next story!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The three saya-jin's, Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa, are all standing around in Freiza's throne room. The three of them were thinking that they were in trouble. Nappa was twitching nervously, Radditz was rocking back and forth and Vegeta was strangely the only one not fazed by the situation.  
  
After a while of waiting Freiza tittered into the room.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, why was he so nervous?  
  
He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the situation that was unfolding before him. In other words he was getting ready to say, "It wasn't me!" And generally blame it on the other two.  
  
What the saya-jin's [luckily] hadn't noticed is that it was a full moon tonight. And you could see it right outside the window.  
  
Freiza sat down on his throne.  
  
~ An awkward silence spread across the room....[that seems to happen a lot in my stories...-_-]~  
  
Radditz sighed and went to turn around.  
  
"NO!" Freiza shouted.  
  
Radditz raised an eyebrow. [That happens a lot too...-_-]  
  
"Err...I mean...where are you going?...heh heh......^_^;;"  
  
"Uhh....I was going to turn around to sneeze...."  
  
"NO! Umm.....I mean.....You can sneeze here! ^_^;; Yeah! Here!" Freiza waved his arms around like an idiot to emphasize the point.  
  
The saya-jin's gave each other strange looks, and Radditz didn't turn around.  
  
Freiza was still waving his arms around.  
  
"Uhh....sir?......Why are you still doing that?"  
  
Freiza sweatdropped and racked his brain for an idea.  
  
".......Uhh.......exercise?.....Yeah! Exercise! Heh heh! Nothing like a good old exercise.....uhh...right guys.....uhh.....right?" Freiza nodded his head slowly with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head.  
  
The warriors stood very still, occasionally twitching.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Milady?" Vegeta asked. ~lol~  
  
"Fine! Fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine..." Freiza continued to mutter and twitch...  
  
0_o  
  
"Umm...sir? Wehavetogonowbye!" [We have to go now, bye!]  
  
And with that being said the three saya-jins spun around.  
  
As Nappa was about to open the door, he looked out the window, straight at the moon.  
  
Freiza froze in horror.  
  
Nappa pulled back his hand slowly, not breaking eye contact with the moon.  
  
Freiza was on the edge of his seat awaiting the horrifying transformation.  
  
The other two saya-jin's stared at the moon too.  
  
Freiza started to sweat.  
  
Nappa ever so slowly put his hand behind his head.  
  
Freiza had curled up on his throne, terrified.  
  
"Well what do ya know! It's a full moon tonight! ^_^" Nappa chirped happily.  
  
The other two nodded and voiced their agreements.  
  
Then the trio continued out the door.  
  
Freiza, on the other hand, fell over twitching.  
  
Poor Freiza.  
  
.....  
  
NOT!  
  
Haha! Just kidding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So....what did you think?  
  
Good/Bad?????  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Oha yeah! And by the way, Vegeta is only about 7-8 years old in these stories....Just so you know! =D  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh! And I would like to say thanks to Takuma! Thanks for the idea! I might use that! ....[If it's okay with you that is!]  
  
And thank-you to my dedicated readers!  
  
Especially Lady Kouga  
  
~Who has probably read and reviewed most of my stories~ THANKS!!!!  
  
I'll shut up now...T_T 


End file.
